One Last Chance
by Anime Writer2
Summary: V&H, Van is struggling with dreams of Hitomi, and Hitomi is struggling altogether. Hitomi is determined to get back to Van, while Van must find a queen and have an heir which he will never do. What will happen when times almost out? Review! Read!
1. Default Chapter

****

Hey everybody! This is something that just popped into my head one day. Don't worry there will be more soon! Please R&R, there just isn't any reason in writing these with out you telling me what I should change but please no cursing if you don't like it! 

I will need at least 5 reviews before I put up the next chapter, but I would like more! 

Oh and this is my First fan fiction so be nice and keep that in mind. 

Well hope you like it!

~Anime~Writer~Karica~

Escaflowne- One last Chance 

Van sat by the window thoughts running through his mind, ' Hitomi… 7 years can you believe it?' Van thought to himself. ' Of course you could…' a tear slid down his cheek and landed on the hard wooden floor below. 

Van's life had been miserable since Hitomi had left, he had tried to get over her, well not get over her he could never do that, but at least live life the best he could. It was no use though, without her his heart hurt, no it cried out in pain and sorrow. 

6 years had passed since he had last seen her, 6 long years. For the first year after Hitomi left he could check on her, make sure she was alright, happy and in good health but one day it had all changed, he tried to see her like he had the whole year but something was not right, something had changed. The pendent didn't glow, or even flinch there was nothing and it was the worst day of his life. He had spent day's in his room after that just laying there he remembered the feeling of total lose and yearned for the mystic light to take him away, away from everything!

But that had never come, no the kingdom came back to him and for awhile that was his life 17 hours a day till his body was to tired to move on. But sooner or later your heart will catch up with you and make miserable all over again and that had been his life for the last 6 years, every day becoming more grooling and tortures.

Merle had become more suspicious and worried then ever these last 6 months and he knew why, he was going insane. There was no way to stop it but slowly let it take hold, his advisers had started to harp at him to take a wife and have an heir or two for the future thrown. ' HOW COULD THEY DO THAT! They knew how much Hitomi meant to him, that's why they hadn't started harping at him till the last 6 months.' Van thought angrily, his blood starting to boil. 

Van's eyes dropped from the mystic moon and on to the floor. He had been having dreams lately, dreams about Hitomi calling to him, asking him why he had abandoned her. He would try and call to her and start calling louder and louder for her to understand that he did not leave her that something had tried to separate them and had failed! But it would never work, all that would happen every time was Hitomi ending up on her knee's sobbing heavily and then a shriek of pure pain would escape her lips then nothing. She always dies in the end ALWAYS! And he could only watch he bleed to death but never be able to go to her, he got close yes but before he could put a hand on her he would wake up screaming, panting and tears sliding down his face none stop. And that had been his last 6 months, so yes he had be gone to go insane. 

Van stood up and shut the window shutters ' you can't torture your self every day' Van's mind assured but something told him it wouldn't make a difference. He always saw the mystic moon and Hitomi's face when he rested his eyes or blinked. 

He lay down on the bed and welcomed Hitomi's face to flood his mind. ' Your smiling, but not for long' Van's mind thought coldly and soon enough slumber engulfed him and the nightmare came… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitomi lay in the hospital bed, dazed as usual. A cold laugh escaped her lips, yes dazed but who wouldn't if you had so many drugs running through your system. 

Hitomi heard her mom out side the door fumbling as usual. It had been about a year since she had been put into this place. They had tried to let me go a few times but each time they would find some way to put me back ' mom is just scared' tears started to form yet again in her eyes ' no more Hitomi NO MORE CRYING!' her mind screamed.

Hitomi had to wait for her mom to enter but found that she also didn't want her mom to come in. No she wanted to leave here and go back to a planet called Gaea, and she would soon, she would… 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Hitomi's Stand

Hey every body! Thank you soooooo much for the reviews!!!!!!!!! This is just Hitomi pov, next chapter will probably be Van, so here it is the next chapter, please review and if you all ready have do for this chapter to.  
  
Oh this chapter is a mager dissing of Hitomi's mom, she's let's say not a nice person in this story, and sorry to anyone who is offended because of that!  
  
Please give me an idea of how to start off the next chapter with Van, Writer's block!  
  
Please R&R!  
  
One Last Chance Hitomi's stand  
  
Hitomi looked toward the door something inside of her yearned to go there and block the path to her room, which her mother would be taking soon.  
  
Hitomi loved her mom; she really did but ever since she came back to Earth she had changed, at first Hitomi didn't really notice it that much. ' Who would when you still aren't even use to living among people who don't know about the Great War? About Escaflowne? And Allen, Merle, Millerna, Folken, Gaddess, Cerene, Chid, Dornkrik, Eries, Naria? HOW CAN YOU NOTICE ANYTHING WITHOUT VAN BEING THERE WITH YOU!' Hitomi's mind screamed the last part but soon regretted it as tears started to form as she pictures Van being there with her. ' Stupid don't cry, you know what happens if you cry(' but the tears didn't listen and they started too poor down Hitomi's face.  
  
Then Hitomi herd the door open and her mother gasp ' Not again, NOT AGAIN!' Hitomi screamed but no words came out she just looked at her mom teary eyed.  
  
" HITOMI!" My mom shrieked, I knew that shriek so well. Just after yelling my name my mom ran over to me and held my hands out so she could see them. " What have you done this time!? HITOMI ANSWER ME! You little I can't take you anymore Hitomi! All you do is this!" Hitomi mom yelled at her.  
  
Hitomi Wanted to tell her mom that she didn't do anything these were JUST tears of sadness not tears of death! But nothing came only hatred filled my soul. I would not take another stomach pumping and needles going in and out of me and them moving me to a different room where I would have to less then just stay in my room, I WOULDENT! I would die before that happen, I would die before that Bitch of a mom called someone to do that, I would die!  
  
" Don't you look at me like that Hitomi" My mom spat out with her raspy Voice. ' When did you Voice get so raspy mom?' Hitomi all of the sudden wondered ' and when did I start thinking like this?' Hitomi asked another one ' When did you stop being the loving person I was use to and turn into a mother who would send there child to get poked and pricked just for attention even over the littlest things? WHEN MOM' Hitomi's mind angrily spat ' your not my mother your someone else now and it is time you leaved me your 22 year old daughter alone!' Hitomi's mind said with confidence.  
  
" NURSE GET SOMEONE IN ROOM 103! SHE DID IT AGAIN!" My mom screamed from the doorway. 'When did you stand up mom? You must be so concerned that you stand there waiting for a response!' Hitomi thought evilly.  
  
After being in a mental home for Suicidal people you learn to not let anyone push you around but also to not get on anyone's bad side. Hitomi had learned this when she had just gotten into this place, when she was still aloud to talk to other people, when she still thought her mom cared about her, then her mom started to yell to nurses ever time a tear would fall from my eyes.  
  
' I've been in here since I was 17; yes I did try and die once but ONLY once! The other times were in your sick mind and I've had enough and NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME!' Hitomi thought.  
  
Hitomi stood up and walked over to her mom. Her mom was still looking toward the nurse's stations, waiting to see the panicking figures, which would emerge. A minute passed and her mom got impatient and started to call again " NURSE(" But never got to finish because Hitomi grabbed her hair, shut the door and pushed her onto the bed.  
  
" Shut the fuck up mother!" Hitomi said to her mother hatred showing full force in her voice.  
  
" Hitomi( What are you doing!? Don't you know your not aloud to be out of bed!" Her mom said with laughter in her voice. ( A/E: Ok to anyone who liked Hitomi's mom sorry but that's how she is in this.)  
  
" No! And just for your information you Bitch I'm getting out of here and if you stop me I'm going to get a lawyer and get out of her because I'm 22 legally able to make my own chooses." Hitomi said with pride in her voice. Since Hitomi could only stay in bed and sometimes running. She had read about the law and she knew no one could keep her here.  
  
" No your never getting out, your to much of a danger to your self" Hitomi mom said and moved towards the door.  
  
" No mom I don't think so(" Hitomi said as she grabbed her mom and put the cuff over her waist, she also grabbed a gag and was about to put it over her mouth.  
  
" Thanks mom for the clothes, oh and thank you for putting me in this place because without this waist keeper thing I could never to this." Hitomi said and for the first time about 5 years she smiled.  
  
" Hitomi you don't know what the world has come to, I don't have the same house, you'll die out there, Hitomi your(" Hitomi's mom was cut off because the gag was put over her mouth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
K that's it please R&R PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. And so it begins

Hello everyone I'm so sorry that I have not updated in WHAT! Months, I'm really sorry but I could not think of anything else to write, and school, and other stories, which I hope, you read! Here is the next chapter, I will update soon if I get one or two reviews, hope I have not lost all of my readers!

* Typing* - If you see that it is a dream or a vision, I'll tell you but still thought you should know

' Typing' this is thinking. 

" Typing" And this is talking

Oh and if you in a dream or vision and you see these 'Typing' that means that is what the person is thinking in the dream or vision.

****

One Last Chance 

* " VAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A Shriek rang everywhere. 

Van stood there not wanting to look up but his head would always jerk up when he heard her voice, which let him see a glance of his angle before he would jerk his head back down. 

" Why?" He heard her cry " Why won't you help me? What happened? VAN!" She cried harder causing her to topple over. 

Van only stood their head turned down, fist clenched waiting for the inevitable and slowly wishing it would happen sooner. 

Then something happened that had never happened before, the black void he was engulfed in started to crack and when he looked up Hitomi was running towards him. 

" VAN WATCH OUT!" She screamed and just in time pushed him down causing both to tumble down a hill that was not there before. When Van looked up to see what was wrong he saw where he had been standing holding a sword that stuck into the ground. He then looked over and saw Hitomi tumbling down the hill also, and at that moment he forgot he was in a dreamland. 

" HITOMI!" He screamed as they went off a cliff and started falling. Before he even knew it his wing had come out and he was flying down towards Hitomi, and with little effort caught her. 

" Van…" Hitomi whispered into his chest. " Van, danger, danger every where, don't give up, danger. Van… Do what's best for Fanellia, but wait for me, danger, wont know, DON'T GIVE UP VAN!" And with that said Hitomi pushed off Van and fell into the black pit. 

" HITOMI!" Van cried trying to go fast enough to catch her. 

" DON'T GIVE UP VAN, DANGER! WAIT FOR ME, WONT KNOW, DON'T GIVE UP!" And with that said there was a shriek of pain and agony then nothing.

' Hitomi, no, NO!' then Van awoke, awoke the same way as always even after having a different dream. * 

" Lord Van!" Merle screamed as she dashed into the room, hair still wet with shampoo. " Are you ok lord Van?" She asked worriedly jumping up on the bed. 

" Merle…" Van said sluggishly. " Hitomi… she fell…" Merle shook her head. 

" Lord Van it was a nightmare, nothing more." She said moving closer to Van.

" No, it wasn't…" Van trailed off when he realised where he was. " Merle I'm truly loosing it" Van said as he put his head to lie upon his knees. 

" Oh Lord Van… no" Merle said as she wrapped her arms around him rocking back and forth. After awhile she stopped when Van started to relax. " Feel better?" 

Van gave her a fake smile, then said. " As good as I am going to be" 

" Get some sleep lord…" Merle started when she was leaving the room but then realised her error. " I'm sorry Lord Van…" Merle started but was cut off.

" Don't be, I think I'll take a walk around the gardens." He said staring out the window, looks like a peaceful night for one. 

" Your right, but its to late for me to take one." Merle said yawning.

" What time is it? I though you were going out with Mark?" He asked

" I did Lord Van, it's 3:30am maybe later." Merle said.

" Then I got more sleep then I usually do." Van said standing up and stretching.

" Guess so, good night lord Van." Merle said as she exited the room. 

" Night merle." Van called back. Getting a jacket on then heading out towards the garden. 

' A different dream…' Van thought worriedly, What did Hitomi mean? 'Van, danger, danger every where, don't give up, danger. Van… Do what's best for Fanellia, but wait for me, danger, wont know, DON'T GIVE UP VAN! What did she mean?' 

" Hitomi what did you mean?!" Van yelled!

***********************************************************

" Van I'm coming back" Hitomi said as she sat on the street corner. 

**************************

K that's the chapter hope you like it!

Review.


	4. Nothing comes without a price

****

One last chance

Ok this is chapter 3, to tell you the truth I had almost forgot about this story, sorry but it's true. Thanks to ALL the reviews, 20! I would have never thought I would get that many on Escaflowne! 

This chapter is called…

Nothing comes without a price

(Hitomi's Pov)

" Hello their pretty lady, need any company" A grungy man came walking up to Hitomi, this wicked grin on his face as he talked.

" I don't want any trouble, just leave me alone" Hitomi said fist clenched as he walked closer, her feet getting ready to run. 

" Oh! The little girl has a temper! Well what if I want trouble what will you do?" He said coming to the other side of Hitomi and leaning against the wall. 

" Kick you in the groan and then run, and trust me I have a hard kick." Hitomi replied smugly. It had been two months now since she had been on the street and she had found a way around it. 

" Fine I'm going" and with that the man left. When he was fully out of sight Hitomi slumped down a heavy sigh escaping her lips. ' Oh Van where are you?' She thought bitterly. ' Guess I should find some food' after saying that she went back to what she was doing. 

After a while she found something that looked good enough to eat. " Now why would anyone throw you away?" She asked the apple in front of her. " You only have a few bruises." After that was said she shoved it into her mouth and started to devour it. 

' Today will be the day I find I way back to Gaea' " Van I'm going to come back… I have to…" And with that she fell asleep.

Little did Hitomi know that a man was watching her every movement.

*******************************************

(Van's Pov) 

Two months it had been two months since the strange dream, the dream that now happened every night.

' Hitomi… I'm waiting for you. Don't worry' He thought as he lied on his bed.

" Lord Van…" Merle said from the doorway, she looked sad and this frightened Van, a lot more then he would ever say. 

" Yes Merle" he said getting up and gesturing for her to come in. 

" No thanks Lord Van I… I need you to come with me." And without another word she started to walk down the hall, Van sprinted towards her after a moment of hesitation. 

" What is it Merle?" He asked, his body was beginning to shake and he did not know why. ' This can't be good' He thought. 

" You will find out soon enough." This was all she could reply, as she turned a corner. 

After a minute of twist and turns through the hall way they finally reached their destination. 

" You first Lord Van." Merle commanded. 

" Okay" He said as he opened up the door and walked in. It was completely black but that did not last long. Soon alls the lights flickered on at once and he had to cover his eyes. 

" Hello your majesty." One of his advisors said, another said. " So glad you could join us." 

" What…. Why was I not told about this meeting!"? Van asked angrily. 

" We wanted it to be a surprise." The top advisor said.

" Well what is it?" Van asked impatiently.

" We have had enough waiting, we need a queen and we need a heir of yours, you must find one. Finallia depends on it!" The second advisor yelled.

Van's face paled. ' No not this… what no, just need a bit more time' but none of his thoughts left his mouth, he just stood there looking blankly up at them.

" Lord Van are you ok?" Merle asked as she neared him, this snapped him out of it and let him become in control of his body. 

" NO! There is no one here that I will marry I am waiting for Hitomi! And that is final!" With that said he started to walk out of the room.

" Not so fast. You will marry someone; it is stated in law that when all advisors agree that they must help their king to see the right decision they have the power too." He finished and Van spun around.

" Why not marry Merle?" One of the advisors asked and stated at the same time. " You seem to have a good relationship, it would work." They all nodded. 

" What!" Merle screamed. " Please no, me and Lord Van can't!" She said hysterically. 

" I think that is a great idea." Two of the advisors said at the same time. 

" Then it is agreed, you and Merle will…" But he was cut off.

" NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Someone yelled from the crowd and he rushed forward. " She will not marry Van, she is going to marry me!" Mark yelled as he stepped in front of the advisors. 

" What?" Shot up around the whole crowd like a fierce mumble that would not stop. 

" Merle, your engaged?" Van asked weakly.

" I was going to tell you later tonight." She smiled weakly at him moving over to Mark. 

" You see I can't marry Lord Van, I already said yes to Mark." She had to let a smile come to her face.

" No." The top advisor yelled.

" It does not matter who you are engaged to, you will marry his majesty." The second in command said. 

" Then it is agreed, you and Merle will marry in one month time when the mystic moon and the moon are aligned." And with that they all left.

" Mark, no… Mark speak to me," Merle said shaking the man beside her. 

" No!" He screamed putting his head in his hands. " What's happening Merle?" He asked. Tears were forming and soon he could not keep them in anymore. So he grabbed Merle and held her close. 

Van just stood there. Nothing was really sinking in yet. 

" Lord Van we have to stop this!" Merle cried as she clung to Mark. 

" How?" He asked weakly. 

" Hitomi has to come back!" Merle screamed and tears started to fall from her eyes, and so she berried her face in Marks Chest. 

" I hope she does…" And with that said Van left and found his way back to his room where he cried till there were no more tears to cry. 

***************************************

Oh did you see that coming? (Probably) but still what do you think?

Please REVIEW! I will try and put up the next chapter soon! 

What should happen next? 


	5. Chaos

****

One last chance

Here is chapter 5. I hope you like this, it will be a long story as you can guess but it wont be to long. 

Don't forget to review! Here is chapter 5 it is called…

**Chaos **

" Hitomi when are you coming back?" Merle whispered into the wind. It had been 3 days since the announcement of the forced engagement of her and Lord Van. Mark had been a mess, trying to appeal over and over finally the advisors had ordered that if he appeared in front of them for this purpose again he would be thrown in jail. 

" Merle what are you doing out here?" Asked a male voice from behind. 

" Mark what are you doing here?" Merle asked as she spun around looking into the green eyes of the man she loved. 

" Just taking a walk. What are you doing here?" He asked wrapping an arm around her waist. 

" Just thinking out loud, asking Hitomi to hurry up and get here already." Merle responded wrapping her arms around Marks neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. 

" It will be fine soon enough, you wont marry his majesty." Mark reassured Merle, stoking her hair slowly. 

" I hope you right." Merle said and then grew quiet, enjoying her time with Mark. 

" So do I." Van said as he watch the couple in the gardens. 

Van left and strolled along the boarders of his home. ' Hitomi why haven't you come yet? I can feel you trying, what's the matter?' Van thought as he moved to the spot where he sent Hitomi back to her world. 

He reached it within minutes and sat down on a rock close to him. He buried his face in his hands exhaling deeply. 

Soon Van found himself holding the neck less Hitomi had given him and wishing, pleading for Hitomi to arrive back to Gaea, arriving back with him. But nothing worked, the pendent sat motionless in his hands.

" Damnit! Work!" Van screamed pushing off the rock with suck force that he toppled over rolled down a steep hill causing his head to collide with a rock and knocking him unconscious. 

A cloaked man moved over to Van's side examining the king. 

" You should be more careful." The man whispered picking up the motionless body and carrying him deeper into the forest until they came to a cave. The man entered the cave and set the unconscious Van on a bed in the back of the cave. 

Van stirred a little as if trying to awaken and the man smiled. " We can have none of that, not yet." He whispered to himself and grabbed Vans arm, rubbing his hand on a vein showing it. 

He picked up a needle squirting it a bit to see if it was working and then pushed it into Vans are letting the purple liquid enter his body. 

It only took a few seconds for Van to stop moving and fall into a deep endless sleep. His veins have turned purple to show that it is still working.

" My, my. Poor King…" The cloaked man said and soon a dry laugh was escaping his lips. 

The moved over to a huge bowl that had symbols all the way around. " Hitomi." The man whispered and a wavy picture of Hitomi appeared. " There you are, if only you knew…" The man said turning away and moving into a different part of the cave lying down on another bed. 

Van lay there motionless as the man gave one last glance at his form, " Sleep well your majesty." And then silence engulfed the cave. 

********* Hitomi's Pov*********** 

" Van…" Hitomi whispered as she slept. 

(Hitomi's Dream)

__

"Van!" Hitomi screamed into the night. As she looked around she realised she was on Gaea. 

" Hitomi." She heard faintly from behind her. She spun around and noticed a figure standing there, no wait two figures. 

" Van!" She called again and ran franticly towards them, as she neared she noticed that one of the figures was crouched over top of the other one as if they have just been hit. 

She stopped about 10 feet away, her face pale as she looked at the sight in front of her. 

" Hello they're my sweet." The man said looking down to his lap where a man lay sprawled over in a weird position. 

" Hitomi… run." The man chocked out looking up to her face.

" Van." Hitomi said stepping forward.

" No Hitomi RUN!" Van screamed trying to get up but was pushed down by the man his silver hair falling out of his cloak. 

" Stay down." He barked at Van and soon was patting his head. 

" Leave him alone!" Hitomi Screamed stepping forward again causing Van's head to shoot up in worry. 

" Hitomi run." He said weakly as if trying to stay awake. 

" Yes run and try to hide, but I will find you my sweet." The Man said and an evil deep laugh escaped his lips. 

" Hitomi find Jall!" Van screamed earning another smack to the head. 

" Shut up you worthless piece of shit!" The man spat and then started to rub his head again. " This is just the beginning my sweet, soon chaos will be everywhere!" And the man stood up and started to move towards her throwing Van to the ground.

" RUN HITOMI!" Van screamed and this time she listened and sprinted away as tears of shame, confusion and saddness fell from her eyes. 

" soon chaos will be everywhere!" The man screamed again as he laughed this time even more deep and evil. 

( End of Hitomi's dream) 

Hitomi shot up and looked around, she was no longer in the alley way but lying on a hill and when she looked up she was meet with the Mystic Moon. 

" I'm back… I'm back on Gaea." Hitomi whispered and fell back into a dreamless sleep. 

***********************************************

That is chapter 5. 

I hope you like this. J Please review.

What should happen next? Hey I updated before a month passed, wow.

Please REVIEW!

REVIEW!

Thank you for reviewing if you do. 

Why don't you read my other stories? If you like Rei/Kai check that out. If you like Bulma/Vegeta check that out. 


End file.
